The patient
by Drinking with you
Summary: Modern anisoka/luxsoka
1. The patient chapter 1

Ahsoka Pov

I waited in my office . Today I'm going to receive a new patient . His name Is Anakin Skywalker . Peculiar last name but who am I too judge. I rubbed my temples and took of my glasses I don't exactly need them I wear them somewhat for show . Since some seem to feel more comfortable with glasses . I looked at my reflection on the glass my hair was frizzy and my highlights seemed to pop up too much. I'm insecure about my looks despite my job. My phone began too ring I picked it up .

_" Your patient is coming . Becareful I don't want him to hurt you"._

_" What do you mean". _

_" He seems dangerous I don't know why I think that but-"_

_" I've heard enough Lux ... talk later_"

I hung up on him . He always says that . I looked down and began reading more about my patient . He teached at my college, was thirty two years old, and had no criminal record what so ever . I stopped reading when I heard a knock on my door even though it was open . I looked up and there he was . He seemed as if he was distressed. Of course he was that's why he's here.

" Hello Mr.Skywalker . Please have a seat." He obeyed and started shaking " No need to be nervous would you like a glass of water ". He tilted his head slightly so I decided to just give him it he took and drank " So Mr.Skywalker is there anything bothering you that you want too tell me about".

" Yes... I once had a lover" I wrote : once had lover in my notebook.

" Are you too still together"

" No, yes. No it's complicated I-I lied to her".

" Tell me how you guys met each other".

" It was five ago when I first saw her . I remember I was in my classroom when I looked down and I saw her walking down the sidewalk . It was a very rainy day . Despite that something consumed me I left my classroom full of students to follow her" I wrote followed her " I followed her until she made it too her destination. She worked at Republic law firm . So I assumed that she was a lawyer . I followed her every day on the weekend . And I decided to do some research on her, she was a criminal lawyer . So I pretended to be her client for almost a month. Than I felt that it was time to tell her the truth."

" She didn't handle it well?"

" She told me that she understood."

" You resolved the lie you made it right by telling her".

" I lied ... I-I pretended to be something that I wasn't"

" It's completely normal to show your best side to someone you love".

He started laughing as if what I said was the funniest thing in the world.

" There's nothing normal about me" he bit his lip " Doctor if I tell you what happened will you tell others".

Others meaning the police.

" My lips are sealed unless you plan to harm someone or the community".

That wasn't smart . I shouldn't have told him the last part.

" After a while she began not coming home until late in the morning. She always came up with a good excuse. But one night I followed her."

" How?"

" I put a tracker in her pocket" I had to clench my jaw not to open my mouth and seem like a complete idiot. " And I followed her all day until I saw her at a restaurant with another man".

" She cheated on you?"

" At first that's what I thought as well . So I entered the restaurant screaming and treathening him . She apologized to him and asked if he was still interested . I left the restaurant with her . She said that he was an old friend . Who needed someone to defend them . I felt terrible that I made a fool out of her and him . She wanted to take a break and I thought that it was for the best . If we had a strong relationship we would come together again right? So during that time I decided to tutor a student . Me and her became more than teacher and student . We became great friends. After she passed to course me and her still were close . We drank coffee together the last Sunday of every month . But one day ... the weather outside was terrible . There was ice everywhere. They say she died in a car accident . But I don't belive that ... ."

Can't accept death?

" Tell me what was her name"

" Snips well at least that's what I used to call her

"I felt terrible so I went to Padmè for support. We quickly moved back together . But something was different. She was awfully secretive and made sure I never entered her office. I wanted to know what she was hiding so I went into it to see-"

My alarm began to ring the session was over.

" You did great today we will continue from where we left off tomorrow".

" Doctor I never asked what's your name".

" Ariana is what people usually call me . But my real name is Ahsoka"

His jaw dropped and a smile spread across his face .

" Goodnight Ms Tano"

He left as swiftly as he came . Ms Tano... Lux must have told him

. 3

—————. Hours

later

I took of my shirt and replaced it with a blouse that almost matched my peach skin tone . Everyday before I leave I always get a cup of coffee from the dispenser . I've always loved cheep coffee . I took a few sips and trewit away .

" Ariana" called out Lux... he looked as handsome as ever. He wore a thin white shirt under a heavy winter jacket with navy blue pants. I noticed he was wearing the bracelets I got him for his eighteenth birthday. ( Yeah kids that was a big thing back in my days). And of course his hair was slicked back with what seemed to have four containers of gel. His bright blue eyes were staring at me exceptly. " Hello" he said as load as he could.

" What ..."

" While you were checking me out I was asking you if you needed a ride home".

" What—Why " I straightened my composure " I'm perfectly fine by myself."

" Ahsoka" he whined " I want to spend some time with you .. and plus with these murders happening often lately ..."

Oh yes . A group of bloodthirsty so called separatists that like to call them selves the sith have been killing first responders and people who work in the medical field .

" I was going to get dinner..."

" I'll take you to our favorite place" he grabbed my hand

" Whatdaya day "

" Fine" I giggled and punched his shoulder "your paying"

" I know I know a chocolate milkshake with a bacon grilled chicken sandwich with unlimited fries for the price of eight ninty nine "

I laughed all the way until we made it into the car . I say down and put the temperature to 98 degrees. I'm always cold excepessially at this time of year . Lux on the other hand put it to 70 degrees. He's always hot .

" Lux your going to catch a cold"

" Is it possible that Ahsoka Tano cares about me"

" Of course not ... I just don't want to stay after hours when your gone "

I giggled as he glared at me . I decided to start acting seriously

" Why were you so superstitious about my new patient"

" I don't know something about him ... he just has a " dark force" following him".

" A dark force?"

We made it to the restaurant the parking space was so far away . I was shivering in my thin blouse. Lux must have noticed because he gave me his jacket and wrapped an arm around me.

" Thanks" my voice was slightly shaky

" Your always getting sick"

" You always take care of me"

" You like taking advantage of me"

I felt heat rise all over my face .

" Aw I'm making you blush"

" Shut up"

He made it into the fast food restaurant . I sat down at our usual booth while he ordered food. My phone buzzing a turned it over to see a no caller ID calling me. I picked it up.

" Whoever you are may you please not prank call my number".

_" I will not take any orders from you" _

I hung up . It was probably some brat trying to annoy me. I received a text message from " no caller ID"

_" Hello there Ariana _

" How the hell do you know me" I replied.

_" Leave this diner and he will be left unharmed "_

_" Wacko" I sent with a middle finger emoji . I know I'm _really immature when it comes to stuff like this. Probably just somebody with my business card. But how would they know I was at a diner .Lux sat down and immediately noticed my slight unease.

" What's wrong" he asked me while grabbing my hand.

" Nothing"

" _Don't_ lie to me". He hissed making me feel unsettled.

" Just some no caller ID number texted me" I showed him the messages.

" That's weird" a smile crept across his face " Finale destination seven".

" That's not funny" I forced back a smile. " Welp I'll be watching my back tonight"

" If your scared I could stay over tonight"

" What" I slammed my hand on the table. I don't entirely hate the idea of him spending the night with me but—

" Calm down Ahsoka ... I meant like a normal friend sleepover thing. We could take turns watching horror movies till midnight ( so I could hold you tight) oh and let's not forget romance movies. What do you say..."

I was kind of disappointed. Curse me perverted mind "Let's do it..." he laughed at me quick answer.

" Yay" he chuckled as his lips brushed my forehead I'm not sure if he was teasing me or not. I don't entirely know what consumed me. Perhaps I put too much sugar in my coffee. My breakfast had pot in it ( I eat at dinners I don't do drugs). It wasn't even the right time to do this . But that didn't stop me. I slowly lifted my head up and kissed him. I was about to pull away when he put his hand in the back of my head. Playing with my hair. After a minute of kissing we pulled away breathless.

" I didn't know you liked me that much".

" Lux I'm sorr-"

" Took you long enough"

" How about we postpone the movie night "

" Ahsoka ……" oh god he interrupted what I said the wrong way.

" Not like that" I waved my hands in the air " I don't want you to feel uncomfortable..."

" I could never feel uncomfortable with you" he traced shapes on my hands sending a weird sensation through me. My heart rate feels like it's reached its maximum. I must file a report Lux Bonteri is playing with my heart.

" Ariana do you like me the way I like you _"

3rd Pov

No one noticed the pair of cloaked glowing eyes stalking his next victim.

What do you think? New chapter every Sunday, Tuesday, Friday , and possibly Sundayz


	2. The patient episode 2

Ahsoka pov

The next day*

I couldn't answer Lux I didn't know the answer myself. I stood up from my seat and looked through my window. It was a cloudy day probably no more than fifty degrees outside. I used to love the rain. I took a sip of coffee . Of course I got it free from the dispenser with a pastry. I do everyday. I rubbed my temples I'm going to see Anakin again today. He seems clouded. I'm not sure how exactly to explain it. He stalked a women placed a tracker on her and possibly ruined her connections to others. I check my watch the patient seems to be running late. Who knows maybe he won't come today. I don't know weather to feel worried or relieved. My phone began to vibrate. I received a notification from my local news app saying that another murder happened. I was shocked I scrolled down to see more details. The mans arm was cut off and his groin was cut off. And to top that off his body was thrown from a building down on traffic causing a chain of car accidents. A shudder went down my spine. Each time the murders get worse and worse. I rubbed my goosebump covered arm. His name was Mace Windu he was in his fifty's and a doctor. What type of bastard would kill someone so... I was interrupted from my thoughts from a knock on my door.

" Come in" my voice was shaky. The door opened to reveal Anakin Skywalker.

" Traffic was terrible downtown" he laughed did he not know?

" Another murder..."

" What" he sounded surprised to suprised sure his face was concerned but his eyes held a glint of satisfaction.

" I didn't know" he looked down.

" It's alright ... well it's not alright it's just that it isn't your fault" I motioned next to a more recline sort of chair " have a seat"

" Why am I sitting in a different seat today" he sat down raising an eyebrow.

" It's supposed to be more comfortable and will help you relax"

" Fine whatever you say doc"

" So continue your story"

" I found disturbing stuff . I-I looked through her files and other objects to find another phone. She had another phone and was hiding it from me. Can you believe it. I scrolled down to see other men's numbers. How could she. And she had photos of me before we even met" something's telling me that he's lying " so I confronted her about it again. She was furious at _me. _She said that she needed space. And I was always hovering and she was afraid that I would erase them"

" Erase them ... tell me more what do you exactly think she meant by erase them."

" Well before ... I told you this yesterday... she cheated on me so I erased him. I made sure that she lost all contact with him"

Now he's lying through his ass he didn't say such a thing yesterday. Today he's more on edge more dangerous. I don't feel safe.

" Anakin I-"

" That's my name"

" What's your name then"

" Darth Vader"

" Well Vader I belive she was afraid that you may overreact with her other clients she wasn't cheating on you. And if what you said was true about her stalking you. She wouldn't cheat on you"

" You don't believe me" he said lightly the first time " you don't believe me" he yelled the second time he got out of his chair and grabbed me by my neck and held my Of the ground. " Why don't you belive me he screamed"

" I_" I made a groggily sound " I belive you Anakin" he tightened his hands

" I told you that's not my name"

I caught him of guard when kicked him in the stomach. I managed to somewhat remove his hands off my neck. I made it worse now he's not only betrayed by me he's angered. I leaned against my desk and managed to grab hold of a pen and stabbed him in a pressure point to make him unconscious. Well it should. I pressed down as hard as I could and made sure that when I fell I would be on top of him. It worked. Lux was right this guy is dangerous. I'm scared to turn my back too him. Like in one of those movies where he get's up and delivers the final blow. I noticed that there was blood coming out of my nose I didn't bother to wipe it off. I'm to petrified to move. But I'm wasting time debating what I should or should not do. I sprinted out of my office to the main desk to see Lux on the phone. He immediately trew down it when he saw me.

" Ahsoka" his eyes were wide he left his desk and got a tissue and wiped the blood off my nose. A friendly and disgusting move. He hugged me I flinched when he touched me at first but then I leaned into hi . He seemed to understand what had happened " I'm calling the police".

" No I provoked him" his eyes widened " I believe that he has split personality's and that he's a good person. He just needs help. I don't belive he deserves years in prison."

" Ahsoka don't be a fool. It's only the second day and look-"

" It's my decision" I snapped "I promise if he ever hurts me again I'll drag him to the police station myself."

I left after that. Lux promised that he wouldn't call law enforcement. And he said that he wouldn't say anything. I decided that I didn't feel exactly safe going out in public so I went to my room. I texted Lux.

_" Hey"_

_" Hey r u ok?!??"_

_" I'm alright can you please stay with me tonight that whole Windu thing is making me feel well scared"_

_" Okay I'll come as soon as my shift finishes ... I'll bring some food"_

_" Okay ttyl"_

I'm happy that I have a great friend like Lux. Paranoid I checked my doors to see if they were locked and closed my blinds. Not only do I have to worry about a mad serial killer who kills the " light" I've got an angry patient. I got my softball bat and placed it near me. Soon I'll be needing a therapist. I put on my favorite show (The office).

And drifted off to sleep.

I was sleeping soundly despite my fear. I was starteled awake when a man wearing a black ski mask and hood with terrible black and yellow contacts came. He hade a hammer with blood covered in it.

" He was a pussy he couldn't protect you" he slides over to reveal Lux with blood seeping out of his head. " Your turn"

I screamed as someone knocked on my door. It was a dream. Nothing more nothing less. I opened it with my bat in my hand.

" Chill Ariana" It was Lux alive and well not covered in blood.

" I'm sorry" I let him in and flopped on my couch. He left the food on the table and kneeled down his face was dangerously close to my face.

" Are you okay" his breath smelled so good like honey and apricot.

" I'm fine just a little scared of the events of the past couple of months". The murders are getting out of hand they killed sixty people. And yet the police still haven't found out who's leading this operation.

" The mayor says that they are close to discovering whose behind the attacks"

" Do you actually believe a thing that Palpatine says"

" I suppose not"

He opened the bag and tried to lighten the mood.

" I got your favorites, egg rolls with peppermint tea"

" Thank you what did you get for your self" I noticed he didn't get anything for himself. " We can share" we took turns taking bites of the eggroll.

" Ariana your a saint"

" What" one of my eyebrows shot up

" You are risking your life for this patient...why"

" I-I don't know something tells me that it's the right thing to do"

He sat down and I laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his hand around me.

" Lux I think whoever is killing people is working with the police".

" What - Why"

" Think eighty people have been reported murdered/kiddnapped in only six months and we don't have any idea who's doing this."

" That actually makes sense"

" Yeah..."

" Ariana ...if the murders continue to happen... we should run away"

" What" My eyebrow shot up

" We should quit our jobs and move to Hawaii, New York, Greenland, Antartica as long as we're together and safe"

I smiled and looked up at him " Even if we do run there's always going to be problems and besides you don't have anything to worry about..."

He kissed my forehead and didn't pull away to say

" Ahsoka for a smart girl your very very stupid."

"I-"I opened my mouth and thought of nothing to say.

" Lets watch Tv" he grabbed my remote from the table and put on Riverdale.

_"who killed Jason Blossom"_

" What happened to Padmé Amidala is the real question " I murmured he didn't hear ... If Anakin almost killed me for " not believing him" what did you do to her.


End file.
